


invisible ink

by summerdayghost



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Orla got bored of Erin’s diary somewhere around the halfway mark.





	invisible ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of incest.

Orla got bored of Erin’s diary somewhere around the halfway mark. Erin was offended to some degree. Boring? Her writing? Katya’s remarks about her letters only made it sting more. It wasn’t her fault they didn’t have taste, but it still bothered Erin.

On the other hand Erin should be thanking God for small mercies. There were some things about Orla in there she wasn’t proud of. Things about Orla’s hair, her shape, her laugh and an extra affection Erin felt for her. There was descriptions of dreams that Erin should have burned immediately after committing to paper or written in a different language or simply never written down at all. The only reason she hadn’t done any of those things is that she worried it would negatively impact her craft. It wasn’t like she knew Orla would steal her diary.

Luckily Orla hadn’t gotten to those bits. Or at least Erin thought she hadn’t. The looks Orla gave her when she thought Erin couldn’t see made her less sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
